mysocalledlifefandomcom-20200213-history
DVD releases
My So-Called Life has been released five times on DVD, including all different language, country, and other editions. All collections contained the entire 19 episode series, except the first BMG DVD Single Edition which only contained the first three episodes. The included Bonus Features and printed material is given for each edition below. First DVD Release US Single DVD, 1999 Edition (BMG Video) In 1999, the now defunct BMG Special Products division published a single "My So-Called Life #1" DVD including: Episode 1 - "The Pilot" Episode 2 - "Dancing In The Dark" Episode 3 - "Guns and Gossip" The disc is SOLD OUT and no longer available in stores! Remastered in Dolby Digital 5.1 surround sound List price: $14.99 Technical details: *Item Code: BMG45714DVD - Not Rated *UPC Code: 755174571497 - 135 min. - 1994 *Preorder: 6/6/2000 - BMG *Street: 6/20/2000 - Drama,TV Classics *Full Frame - Color - English - 5.1 Dolby Digital Sound *The DVDs are confirmed REGION FREE! (Region 0) (Don't care about what amazon.com says!) *Video: Standard 1.33:1 4:3, Full Frame *No Subtitles *Length: 135 min. *Packaging: Keep Case *Disc: SS-SL (Single-Layer (DVD-5)) Fifth DVD Release US DVD Set, 2007 Edition (Shout! Factory) The second DVD release was called My So-Called Life: The Complete Series and was produced by Shout! Factory. One set does not contain a Collector's Book and another does. Both sets contain 6 discs. Both have an aspect ration of 1.33:1, are close-captioned, and are Region 1. Neither have subtitles. My So-Called Life: The Complete Series (the set without the Collector's Book) had a release date of March 5, 2013. The total run-time was 18 hours. Bonus Features Interviews Character profiles Music featurette Panel with cast and creators Photo gallery My So-Called Life: The Complete Series (the set with the Collector's Book) featured deluxe packaging (en embossed case-bound cover) and had a release date of October 30, 2007. The total run-time was 18.5 hours. The original price was $69.99. Bonus Features (see below for detailed list) Interviews Character profiles Music featurette Panel with cast and creators Photo gallery The Collector's Book was 40 pages and contained the show's history, had an introduction by the show creator Winnie Holzman, special tributes by Janeane Garofalo and Joss Whedon, photos, and much more. Bonus Disc The bonus features are all collected on the sixth disc (except for the audio commentaries) 1. "My So-Called Life Story": Winnie Holzman, Marshall Herskovitz, Ed Zwick, Scott Winant and other show creatives tell the story of the show. (about 25 minutes) 2. A Conversation With Claire Danes and Winnie Holzman: Claire and Winnie talk to each other about their shared experiences on the show. (about 22 minutes) 3. A Conversation with Marshall Herskovitz and Winnie Holzman: Marshall and Winnie talk about and creative and production processes and their collaborations. (14 min.) 4-6 The Characters: These are three unique segments that include the cast members discussing their roles and their characters' and real-life relationships with each other. Angela (16 min.) The Family (16 min.) The Friends (29 min) 7. An Interview With Claire Danes: A chat about Claire's real life as an actress. (8 min) 8. The Music: W.G. Snuffy Walden and Scott Winant talk about the music for the show. (15 min.) 9. Highlights of the 1995 Museum of Television and Radio (now known as The Paley Center For Media) Panel. (30 min.) That makes a total runtime of about 175 minutes, plus a photo gallery. Audio Commentaries Disc 1 #01 - Pilot Episode: Marshall Herskovitz, Winnie Holzman, Scott Winant Disc 3 #10 - Other People's Mothers: Bess Armstrong, Director Claudia Weill #11 - Life Of Brian: Devon Gummersall, Director Todd Holland, Writer Jason Katims Disc 4 #12 - Self-Esteem: Claire Danes, Winnie Holzman #15 - So-Called Angels: (this has two separate commentary tracks) 1. Wilson Cruz, Winnie Holzman 2. Director Scott Winant Disc 5 #18 - Weekend: Bess Armstrong, Lisa Wilhoit, Writer Adam Dooley External Links Shout! Factory - My So-Called Life: The Complete Series https://www.shoutfactory.com/tv/drama/my-so-called-life-the-complete-series Shout! Factory - My So-Called Life: The Complete Series (with Collector's Book) https://www.shoutfactory.com/tv/drama/my-so-called-life-the-complete-series-with-collector-s-book Category:Merchandise